Anna Barkova
| birth_place = Ivanovo, Vladimir Governorate, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Moscow, Soviet Union }} Anna Alexandrovna Barkova ( ), July 16, 1901 – April 29, 1976, was a Soviet poet, journalist, playwright, essayist, memoirist, and writer of fiction. She was imprisoned for more than 20 years in the Gulag. Early life Anna was born into the family of a private school janitor in the textile town of Ivanovo in 1901. She was allowed to attend the school because of her father's position, a rare opportunity for a young working class girl in pre-revolutionary Russia. In 1918 she enrolled as a member of the Circle of Genuine Proletarian Poets, a writers group based in Ivanovo. Soon after joining she began to write short pieces for the group's paper The Land of the Workers. She also published poetry in the paper under the pseudonym Kalika perekhozhaia ("the wandering cripple"), a name given to blind or maimed singers who went from village to village singing devotional ballads to obtain alms. Literary work Anna's early poetry attracted the attention of the Bolshevik literary establishment, including the leading critic Aleksandr Voronsky and the Commisar of Enlightenment Anatoly Lunacharsky. Lunacharsky became her patron, and in 1922 she moved to Moscow to act as his secretary. Also in 1922 her first poetry collection Woman was published with a forward by Lunacharsky. In 1923 her play Nastasya Bonfire was published. She also attended the writer's school in Moscow directed by Valery Bryusov, and wrote for his paper Print and Revolution. Later, Maria Ulyanova, the sister of Vladimir Lenin, found Anna a position at the paper Pravda, and helped her to put together a second collection of poems that was never published. Imprisonment and exile She became increasingly disillusioned with Soviet life in the late 1920s. Her poems of the early 1930s were highly critical of Soviet life and institutions. She wrote in 1925: In 1934 Anna was denounced and arrested, and some of her poetry was used against her as evidence. She was sentenced to five years imprisonment. She endured repeat arrests in 1947 and 1956, and served 9 years in the Gulag for each arrest. She also suffered 2 long periods of exile from 1939 to 1947 and from 1965 to 1967. In 1967 she was allowed to return to Moscow after the intervention of a group of writers led by Alexander Tvardovsky and Konstantin Fedin. She lived out the remainder of her life in relative poverty in a communal flat in the Garden Ring, where she preserved her enthusiasm for books, friends, and conversation. English translations * A Few Autobiographical Facts and Tatar Anguish, (poems), from ''An Anthology of Russian Women's Writing, 1777-1992, Oxford, 1994. References Links *Site dedicated to her (Russian) at bard.ru Category:1901 births Category:1976 deaths Category:People from Ivanovo Category:People from Vladimir Governorate Category:Russian prisoners and detainees Category:Soviet dramatists and playwrights Category:Soviet short story writers Category:Soviet poets Category:Soviet women writers Category:Soviet dissidents Category:Gulag detainees Category:Soviet prisoners and detainees Category:Soviet non-fiction writers Category:Pseudonymous writers